


Pretty Boy

by eorumverba



Series: skirt au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: The sweater is pastel pink, soft to the touch and the words “pretty boy” are written across the top, and it’s soft against his skin when he slips it on over his head. The skirt is fluffy and so so pretty, light blue and Jonghyun twirls in front of the mirror just to see it swish and bounce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://faheej.tumblr.com/post/150411755084

There’s a little brown bag on Jonghyun’s bed when he gets out the shower, and Jonghyun drops his towel on his bed. When he peeks in the bag, sees the soft sweater and fluffy, pretty fabric beneath it, he immediately freezes up, heat crawling up his neck and to his cheeks. He’s fairly sure Tae had said they were going to hang out with Jongin and Wonshik, and Kibum was going to treat Jinki to lunch - because of some bet that Kibum had lost - and Jonghyun had _just_ seen Minho’s snap story before getting in the shower (he was eating out with Changmin and Kyuhyun), so who could have left this?

Jonghyun pulls the sweater and the skirt out of the bag and gently places them on his bed, unfolding them and smoothing them out. The sweater is pastel pink, soft to the touch and the words “pretty boy” are written across the top, and it’s soft against his skin when he slips it on over his head. The skirt is fluffy and so _so_ pretty, light blue and Jonghyun twirls in front of the mirror just to see it swish and bounce. The sweater is big enough that it gives him sweater paws and the white leg warmers that were at the bottom of the bag make his legs look slim and pretty and cute. He looks like a total babe, Jonghyun thinks.

Until he slips out his room and to the living room, and sees the top of Jinki’s head peeking out from the top of the couch. Jonghyun freezes and makes a little surprised noise; Jinki turns around and gives Jonghyun a shy little smile. “Hi Jonghyunnie.”

“What are you doing here, I thought-” Jonghyun fidgets in place, more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

“Kibummie went out to the mall. I bribed him because I found out the clothes were yours, and - no, no! I’m not pulling a prank or anything, just.” Jinki stands abruptly and Jonghyun’s mouth falls open a little when he sees what Jinki is wearing.

It’s a dress, a little lighter in color than his own skirt, and it’s so so cute; Jinki smooths down the skirt’s folds and then Jonghyun sees the matching choker around Jinki’s neck and _oh,_ he’s so so _cute_ -

“Why are you doing this?”

“I like the clothes. They make me feel…” Jinki spins a little so his skirt swishes and then he shrugs, “you know what a demiboy is? I think that’s me.”

Jonghyun nods slowly, chews his lip and says it quickly, before he can change his mind. “I really like fae pronouns.”

“So like...if I were telling Tae how pretty you look now, I’d say that ‘fae looked really pretty’ instead of ‘he looked pretty’?” at this point, Jinki is talking to himself, “so he is fae, and his is...faer? Faer, right? His food, faer food? That’s fae’s food...faer food-”

“Jinki, you’re rambling,” Jonghyun says softly. Jinki does that when he gets distracted, or nervous, and Jonghyun thinks it’s kind of cute, “and I’m fine with he pronouns, I just. I think I’d like fae pronouns more.”

“I’ll use those then, Jonghyunnie. Is it okay to in front of the others?”

“Yeah...tell just Tae for now. They’re...” Jonghyun remembers how Tae had so easily accepted this part of him, how effortless it had been, “I trust them.”

Jinki nods, smiles wide and honest at Jonghyun (it looks so natural with his pretty pretty dress), then flounces over to the kitchen and comes back with the rest of the cake from yesterday (that Jonghyun _swears_ Tae ate) and a fork. “Wanna share?”

“Yep!” Jonghyun pops the ‘p’ and settles down on the couch next to Jinki, playing with the folds of his skirt. “Where’d you get these from? And how’d you know my size?”

“Kibummie helped,” Jinki holds a cake laden fork up and Jonghyun obligingly opens his mouth to accept the chocolate cake. Jinki takes a bite for himself and wiggles in place, lips stretching into a soft smile. Jonghyun only then notices the soft sheen of gloss on Jinki’s lips and the tiny _tiny_ blue bow in his hair and _oh,_

Jinki places the plate of cake in Jonghyun’s hands and scooches closer, a tiny blue ribbon in his hand. He gently brushes through Jonghyun’s hair with his fingers and then ties the ribbon in a bow around a tuft of hair, giggles softly when he pulls away.

“What?”

“So cute, Jonghyunnie.” Jinki coos, showing Jonghyun his own reflection in his phone screen, “so small and lovely and cute. That’s you.”

“That’s me,” Jonghyun agrees. He _is_ small and lovely and cute. A total babe.

“Wanna do this more?”

“What, the clothes?”

“Yeah. We can get new ones together too. Pretty skirts and dresses for a pretty babe.”

“Pretty _babes_.”

“Pretty babes,” Jinki agrees, “the prettiest. But do you want a new sweater? Because, or - are you a boy?”

“I like this one. It’s soft and pretty. Like you.”

Jinki makes a pleased little noise and covers his smile with his hand. “You too…”

“Both! Equally!”

Another gentle smile and then they both turn when they hear the door unlock. But it’s just Tae; they look over at Jinki and Jonghyun and blink quickly, then a soft, fond smile spreads over their lips. “You guys look really pretty.”

“Thanks!” Jonghyun chirps, the same time as Jinki mumbles out a pleased, shy, “You do too.”

“I know.” Tae gives them both a smug little grin before retreating to their room.

Jonghyun turns to Jinki then, plays with the folds of his skirt as he speaks. “You wanna come to my room? I have more pretty clothes.”

Jinki looks up, smiles, and nods.


End file.
